


Lost then Found

by MidPearl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidPearl/pseuds/MidPearl
Summary: Regina Tinker bell and Blue have all loved and lost the same woman. She was the best friend that Regina had ever had,She was the love of Tinker bells life and for Blue she was a baby sister. Can Emma Swan repair the damage that has been done and help the group find the answers they need?





	Lost then Found

**Author's Note:**

> Let me start by saying this is the first fic I have written in awhile and I'm not sure that there will be a chapter 2 I'm just testing the waters to see if I should start writing again. I will try to add more chapters if you guys seem to like the story but I can't promise anything because my muse comes and goes as she likes having said that i do hope you enjoy this first chapter and leave me some feed back pretty please.

A screaming storm threw its full fury down onto the town of Storybrooke. The wind did its best to bring trees to their knees as thunder boomed and lighting painted the night sky with streaks of silver.

Regina Mills watched the chaos from her study window she shivered slightly when the first drops of rain angry and cold threw themselves at the world beneath them.   
The brunette understood the weather she knew why the heavens were so furious. She shared in the rage but she also mourned because so much had been lost this night so many years ago. Long before Daniel had come into her life, long before he had showed her how good love could be there had been another, who saw the light in a scared young girl and Regina had loved her with all her heart.

Dark eyes slammed shut desperate to stop the tears that wanted so badly to fall, tears wouldn’t change the past, and they wouldn’t bring her back nothing ever could. Magic can do many things but it can’t bring back the dead.

Regina let her mind wander back knowing that no good would come of it but she couldn’t stop the memory and she wasn’t sure she wanted too.

Cora had just left the room her lessons over for the day her body aching from what her mother had taught her.

The young girl pulled her knees up to her chest knowing that it would be unwise to stand now, she tried so hard to be good but nothing she did was ever good enough for her mother even now she was a failure. Cora had told her many times in her short life that tears were for the weak but she couldn't stop them as they ran down her small face.  
She was so lost in her pain that she never heard the fairy come inside, it wasn't until a hand touched her back making her tiny body jump that she realized she was no longer alone.

"I'm sorry mother" she whispered fearing what Cora would do when she saw her tears "I didn't mean to cry. I'll be a good girl from now on."

"You're a good girl now and it's okay to cry little one."

The voice was soft and it was the most beautiful thing Regina had ever heard. She turned slowly to see who it belonged to.

The first thing she noticed was a pair of vividly bright violet eyes so big and warm that the child couldn't help but smile through her tears.

"My name is Amara and I'm here to help you."

Regina fought back a sob as the memory left her and she once again stood in her study. She no longer wished to hold back her tears and she cried for the things that could have been, she cried knowing that on this night she wasn’t doing it alone.

Across town on the beach Tinker bell fell to her knees, she cried out in vain for something that would never come, she cried out for a lost love for a promise that would never be fulfilled. The elements decided to take pity upon the heart broken woman and the rain that had been beating down before slowed to a drizzle.

The blonde had lost so much in her life and this night reminded her of that once again. She cursed the skies as she struggled to her feet, she cursed herself as she remembered. 

She closed her green eyes fighting against the never ending pain that this night brought. It had been years yet her wounds still bled, they refused to close, leaving pieces of her soul scattered all around.

“Give her back.” Her words came out in broken sobs “Please give her back to me.”

Those words would do nothing, she knew it, but still they found their way out of her mouth as they always did. She felt herself begin to fall back to the ground but did nothing to stop it. 

She didn’t have the strength to stand at this point she didn’t have the strength to take in air but her lungs somehow filled up anyway and her heart still broken managed to keep beating.

“I’m so sorry my love.” She softly said as her tears finally broke free “I’m so sorry that I wasn’t there when you needed me. I love you Amara. I will always love you.”

The fairy curled in on herself as her pain swept her away to another time and place.

 

The meadow was covered in all kinds of flowers wild and tame some had grown there others had to be brought in. Sunlight danced with all the colors of the rainbow and two fairies stood in the middle of all that beauty.

Tinkerbell had never been so happy, the time had finally come, tomorrow she would be standing here again telling the whole world how much she loved the woman beside her. She reached over and laced their fingers together.

“Do you have any idea how much I love you?” 

A stunning smile crossed Amaras face, her eyes brimmed with tears as she leaned in and gave the blonde a gentle kiss. 

“I don’t think you have to say it Tink.” She sighed happily “The fact that you let me have blue violets at our wedding tells me how much you love me.”  
“I have no problem with them. It’s your sister that I don’t like.”

Amaras laughter bubbled up from her stomach and it warmed Tinkerbells heart. She pulled the brunette into her arms and held her tight.

“I know you don’t like Blue but I love her and those flowers tell her that.”

The pair fell silent no words were needed now their hearts beating together said it all. They stayed in each other arms for a few minutes and then Amara pulled away. It was time for her to go keep a promise. Tinkerbell watched as she gathered a bouquet of blue violets.

“You know there are other flowers here” she teased “I’m sure Regina would much rather have lilies or roses. She may even prefer ragweed to those.”

Violet eyes shot her a look one that the blonde knew well and she put her hands up backing away as she did.

“Regina asked me to bring her my favorite flower, Green, and that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

“No my dear” Tink said as she bent down to pick her own bouquet “It’s what we are going to do.”

Tinkerbell screamed out her loves name as her mind came back to the beach she would never forgive herself for what had happened and the brown eyes that stared down at her now would make sure of that.

Blue had been standing just at the water’s edge when Tinkerbell had stumbled onto the beach. She watched as the blonde fell to her knees doing nothing to help the other woman. She had her own pain to deal with and even if she didn't, hell would freeze over before she ever lifted a hand to help Green. If that wingless bitch had just kept her mouth shut she was sure things would have turned out differently. 

The thought alone was enough to bring Blue a fresh batch of tears and she let them blind her to the world around her.

"No Amara" Blues voice full of anger caused the younger woman to flinch "I forbid this you will stay away from that child. Do you understand the danger that surrounds her?"

The white fairy took a breath knowing that worry was what drove those words from her big sisters mouth. She reached over and took her hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Please try to understand Blue, Regina has never known even an ounce of kindness before because people fear her mother but I will not let that innocent child suffer alone any longer. I promise I will be careful but I will never turn my back on her nothing not even you could make me leave her."

"You will stay away from her and that is the end of it. I won't hear another word about it."

"I will do as I see fit." Amara said in defiance "You do not get a say in this. I understand that you are worried but I can take care of myself."

Tinkerbell had stayed silent up until that point she was only there because Amara had refused to speak to Blue without her. The blonde looked from one sister to the other before saying something that would forever change all.

"I'll make sure she is safe Blue. I'll watch over Amara as she watches over Regina. I promise nothing bad will happen to her."

Fury spread through the brunette like wild fire as Tinkerbells words bounced around her head throwing Blue back into the present. She saw red as she stalked toward the woman on the ground.

"You promised to watch over her." Blue screamed as she violently yanked the blonde up off the sand "You swore to me no harm would come to her. Where the hell were you when my sister died?"

"Don't you think it kills me to keep living with my broken promises?" Green whispered "I lost the woman I loved because I wasn't there to protect her when she needed me the most."

"Oh poor Tinkerbell" The brunette hissed her words pouring out like venom" Poor little fairy don't you see that you might as well have been holding the blade yourself so spare me your heartache."

Green eyes turned as dark as the night sky above them, she knew that Amara would not want them to fight but Blue had destroyed any chance of this ending another way.  
She couldn't stop her fist from connecting with Blues face and the brunette flew backwards but managed to stay on her feet. She lunged forward driven by her own hatred and backhanded the blonde hard enough to bring blood to her lips.

"Would you like for your suffering to end?" Blue asked as she drew back to hit her again "Because I promise you I would have no problem putting you in the ground tonight and unlike some I always keep my word."

The brunette would have done exactly what she promised but someone grabbed her arm spinning her around to face them.

Emma Swan had been out on patrol checking the town for any damage that the storm might have caused finding none she was just about to head back to the station and the bear claw that she had left behind when she spotted the two fairies trading blows.

"Do you want to tell me what in the hell is going on here?"

"This doesn't concern you Emma" Blue stated jerking her arm free "This is between me and her so why don't you just go on about your business and stay out of ours."

"I heard what you said to Tink and the last time I checked threatening to kill someone was a crime so I'm pretty sure this is my business."

If looks could kill Emma was pretty sure that the nun would have just put her in the ground she turned away from the death glare to check on Tinkerbell who had yet to say a single word. The blonde fairy was bleeding her lip split from the force of the blow she had received, her eyes were unfocused and she looked like she was having trouble staying on her feet.

"Hey" Emma softly said as she placed a hand on her shoulder "Are you OK? That cut looks like it might need stitches. Do you want me to take you to get it checked out?"

Tinkerbells hand flew to her lip, she locked eyes with Emma and started to say speak but her words died away when a cloud of purple smoke surrounded her.

Regina had needed to see her friend and had been outraged when her mirror showed her Tinkerbell bleeding on the beach. She took the blonde into her arms and whispered words unheard by the others.

"I'll take care of her Sheriff." She said as she looked toward Blue "You do whatever you see fit with that bitch."

As quickly as she had appeared the brunette was gone taking Tinkerbell with her leaving behind a very confused blonde and one very pissed off fairy.

"They kill my sister" Blue said as her wings began to lift her up she didn't have to deal with Emma either "And yet somehow I'm the bad guy."

The savior watched the fairy fly away and ran a hand through her hair as Blues words echoed in her mind. She didn't know what was going on but she was damn sure going to find out........


End file.
